During manufacture of a vehicle, trim panels are typically attached to frame members for a vehicle frame. These trim panels can be attached through various mechanisms, such as from a bottom edge or from a side edge of the trim panel. Typically, these trim panels are secured to the vehicle frame to prevent separation during an impact condition.